


Do you know the way?

by MothOnTheWall3000



Series: Destination [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothOnTheWall3000/pseuds/MothOnTheWall3000
Summary: a.k.a. Harry Potter characters read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"With that said, from now on, your present and our present are no longer bound together. Our past will not get changed, and we will not cease to exist. We get nothing out of this."Another reading the books fanfiction.
Series: Destination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Do you know the way?

**Author's Note:**

> UGH  
> I hate writer's block  
> this idea has been in my head for years and has stopped me from writing other fics  
> :(
> 
> btw he name of the fic has nothing to do with it lol

_March 11th, 1995, Thursday_

_A day after the first Lesson with Firenze_

The Great Hall was full. Everyone was excitedly whispering to their friends, wondering why Professor Dumbledore ordered them all to be at dinner. Some of them speculated why none of the staff was present. Our favorite trio was not an exception. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the Griffindor table, Hermione and Ron not arguing for once. 

"What do you think this is about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've been thinking about it ever since Professor Dumbledore summoned us here, but I haven't concluded yet."

Before Harry could respond, the door opened. The staff walked in, followed by Amelia Bones, the Minister, Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and the Order of the Phoenix. Ron looked at Hermione, and Harry, his eyes swirling with questions. They shrugged and pointed at the Head table where Dumbledore was expanding the table. Out of nowhere, a big, black, grim-like dog jumped onto Harry and licked his face in happiness.

"Snuffles, stop that!"

Harry looked over the wiggling dog to look at Remus. He nodded and went to the head table to sit with the rest of the Order.

Finally, when everyone was seated, Dumbledore raised his wand and let out a bang. Everyone quieted down.

"Welcome! I've summoned you here because of a very particular letter I received yesterday after dinner. I will read it out to you in a moment. It says:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We are writing this letter five years after the second Blood Wars. Many great people lost their lives, and we wish to change that. We have used an ancient spell, and with the help of the memories of various people, we have written a set of seven books about our time at Hogwarts. We swear on magic and the magic of our younger selves that everything in these books is the truth, how we know it._

_To all of the people who are worried about exams, don't worry. As soon as you open the book, time outside of the castle will stop._

_Don't ask how we did it. It took us months to figure it out._

_With that said, from now on, your present and our present are no longer bound together. Our past will not get changed, and we will not cease to exist. We get nothing out of this._

_We will send you a list of people who we wish to know about the future._

_If you have any questions, write them down, and we will answer them at the end of the book._

_We hope that you will use the knowledge we are giving you to change the future for the better._

_With the highest regards,_

_Harry J. Potter, Hermione J. Granger, and Ronald B. Weasley_

As you can see, with me I have the books, none of which I have opened."

Everyone turned to the Griffindor table to stare at the Golden trio, who were furiously whispering to each other. After a few minutes, they looked up and nodded. Harry stood up. 

"We have discussed this and, with our magic on the line, we think it would be a good idea to read these, Professor."

Then Hermione stood up. 

"We also wish that none of the people present is punished for something that happened a long time ago or will happen in the future."

They sat down again.

"Very well then. I shall begin reading."

Dumbledore opened the first book and the castle shuddered. Many jumped before remembering what the letter said about stopping time.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

**"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived"**

**Author's Note:**

> dw guys i will post the next chapter today  
> i just wanted to post this


End file.
